spookys_jump_scare_mansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Specimen 12
Spec 12= Specimen 12 is a hostile enemy in Spooky's House of Jump Scares, encountered in Room 810. Appearance Specimen 12 is an old, Victorian mansion with supernatural properties. According to CAT-DOS, the mansion seemingly built itself around its environment and can choose a "host", manipulating them to attack other subjects through various means. These means depend on the new host's characteristics. The "mansion" is large, having many rooms and hallways with numerous decorative features; these items include wooden tables and chairs, ornate doors, and bookshelves. However, it is noteworthy that most of the rooms are inaccessible due to the "broken" state of their respective doors. The current "host" of Specimen 12 is the Possessed One, also known as the Old Man - a balding, middle-aged male human with a yellowish or tanned complexion. The Possessed One sports a tan trench coat, dark gray leggings, and brown shoes. His visage features a rather large nose and an eerie, constant smile. He carries a large sickle in his right hand, which he drags along the floor. In game, he looks as if though wearing a mask. Gameplay Main article: Room 810 Specimen 12 - "the mansion inside a mansion", is located at Room 810. While wandering inside the "mansion", the player will have many dangerous encounters with the Old Man. They must try to hide before he comes, as it'll be impossible to run away from him in the first encounters in the rooms of the mansion. The player's goal is to find the keys to unlock several doors and, ultimately, to find the last key and escape. While inside the "mansion", the Possessed One can instantly kill the player on contact. After escaping the mansion, however, he deals only 45 damage, but he has a very fast attack speed (three hits in less than a second), meaning one close encounter with him could be fatal. Contrary to what first time players may believe, it IS possible for Specimen 12 to come back and chase you like most other Specimens. Endless Mode In Endless Mode, he has two forms: "docile" and "active". In docile mode, he walks really slowly and doesn't actively follow the player, like when he's looking for the player in Room 810 (but without the instant death, of course). The theme that plays during this is the theme that plays before he enters a hiding room during Room 810, "Gummy Worms with Gummy Bear Heads". In active mode, his chase behaves much the same way as in the main game after you leave Room 810, moving fast and following the player. The theme that plays is "Here Comes Trouble", the same as in the main game. Audio "Here Comes Trouble," Specimen 12's chase theme. "Gummy Worms with Gummy Bear Heads," Specimen 12 chasing the player. Trivia * Specimen 12 (the "Mansion") was based on the classic horror game, Clock Tower. * The appearance of the Old Man was based off the popular Adult Swim short, "Too Many Cooks". * He is one of three Specimen to kill the player on contact (while in the mansion) along with Specimen 9 and Specimen 7. * Specimen 12's chase theme "Here Comes Trouble" bears a striking resemblance to the 1995 horror survival game Clock Tower chase theme "Don't Cry Jennifer". *Specimen 12's voice over was done by Vernon Shaw from the Youtube channel Hot Pepper Gaming. *A series of notes the player can find in Endless Mode give a first-hand account of the possessed man's experience in the mansion before encountering Specimen 12. These notes reveal that he was a vlogger who explored abandoned urban locations, and also that he found the sickle he wields in a garden/greenhouse area of the mansion. *Specimen 12 is refered as "killer" in game files. |-|Gallery= CAT-DOS_Specimen_12.png|Specimen 12's CAT-DOS entry MS10 05 spr.png|In-game model (Old Man) FACE 02 spr.png|The Old Man's face on the death screen 1X.gif|The Old Man's death screen MB9 24 tex.png|An image of a corpse the player can rarely see inside the mansion Screenshot100.png|A Bug of specimen 12 In the Elevator. Category:Specimen